


Dances with Fire

by PocketPrompto



Series: What Could Have Been [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Light Spanking, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Praise Kink, References to Depression, Threesome - M/M/M, Use of Phoenix Down, World of Ruin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PocketPrompto/pseuds/PocketPrompto
Summary: Prompto comes home to his boyfriends after a particularly dangerous mission and Cor and Nyx are not amused.





	Dances with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This fic is a gift and part of an exchange for my wonderful friend Alex [(honestlyignis)](https://honestlyignis.tumblr.com/) who I've dragged into Cor/Nyx hell with me and we decided to also drag Prompto down with us! I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Beta'd by John, all remaining mistakes are my own.

The first thing he remembers is the taste of fire. Not hot, like the spices from the Galahdian skewers Nyx used to bring home, or that unmistakable burn on his tongue from Cor’s cinnamon flavored toothpaste. No, this was the taste of crackling embers and ash. The feel of smoke weaving its way through his lungs, squeezing out the stale air to make room for his renewed vigor. Warmth licks at his body, swirls of fire dancing around his skin, close enough to feel but not enough to burn. It was not unlike the blazing campfire flames of one of the hundreds of Haven’s he and his friends stayed at over the course of their journey.

Prompto knows this feeling well. He’s, unfortunately, no stranger to the painful dance with fire that only a Phoenix Down can coax him into. He can count how many times he’s felt this familiar tug of magic with both hands, and that’s being generous. But he’s never ready for the after effects of being revived. Who can be? When your body goes from lifeless and cold to blazing hot and your nerves are all shot to hell, it’s not easy for anyone.

The next thing he remembers is the muted sounds of frantic voices calling his name. At least he thinks they’re calling out for him, but it’s difficult to tell over the feeling of his body sewing itself back together again.

Hands are on him now, pulling him up into a standing position and his head begins to pound. He wants to beg them to put him back down, but his pleas are more like incoherent babbling and then he registers the sensation of being lifted up. His back touches something cool. Metal, he thinks, and he has enough of his mind left to deduce that he’s lying on the bed of the truck they came out here in.

He hasn’t even tried opening his eyes yet and when he ventures to crack one of his lids he’s grateful for the ever darkening sky bringing some kind of dull to what would otherwise be an overstimulating source of light. Even so, the attachable flashlights on his comrades coats are still too bright for him and he has to shut his eyes once more.

“...to…?”

The previously muted words are slowly starting to round out and he can feel the buzzing in his ears give way to clean, crisp vowels.

“...mpto!.....Prom!”

Prompto finally garners enough energy to roll over onto his side and vomit out his breakfast from that morning, eliciting a few quiet groans of disgust from those in the splash zone. Looks like he’ll be on boot cleaning duty after this.

“Prompto? You back with us, buddy?,” asks one of the Glaives accompanying him on what Monica had called ‘a simple pick up’.

Prompto holds up his palm out in pause and retches a couple more times before he finally rolls back onto his ass and opens his eyes in full. He peers up at the three concerned faces looming over him and he grins as if he hadn’t just died, came back to life, and puked all over his friend’s boots.

“What’d I miss?”

~

The long ride back to Lestallum is, thankfully, a quiet one. After the first few _Are you okay?_ ’s, Prompto had shot them such a withering look that words seem to die right on their tongues and he secretly thanked Cor for all his lessons in facial expressions.

The roads are dark and daemons prowl the area, sneering and snarling at the truck as it drives by. The lights on the front are bright enough to ward off even the strongest of them but it still doesn’t ease the fear that’s boiling deep in Prompto’s gut. The daemons distant grunts, howls, and creepy laughter makes him wish he were anywhere but here right now. However, their sounds are nothing compared to what he’s suspecting is waiting for him in Lestallum.

After what must have been hours, the truck clears the tunnel to the east and after being inspected at the barricade, their trucks pulls up front and Prompto shrinks where he’s seated on the back of the truck bed.

Nyx Ulric, Captain of the Kingsglaive and Cor Leonis, Marshal of the Crownsguard, are both standing by the alley entrance into the city with arms crossed and scowls on their faces. Nyx’s looks a bit more panicked and Cor’s is, as always, unreadable, but Prompto knows his lovers better than anyone and he knows Cor is just as pissed as Nyx probably is.

He hops out of the truck and tentatively walks up to the older men. His hand rubs the back of his neck and he smiles sheepishly up at the seething Captain.

“Uhh h-hey, Hero...I thought you were supposed to be at Ravatogh for the month?”

Nyx stares down at him and his lips thin.

“Oh, yeah, you know, funny story. I _was_ down in Ravatogh, minding my business, my very _important_ business, when I get a call from one of my Glaives telling me that my stupid boyfriend went and got himself killed.” Nyx’s smile is unnerving to Prompto and he can’t untangle the myriad of emotions that must be running through his lover’s head.

Thankfully, he doesn’t have to because Cor clears his throat and gestures to the opened alleyway entrance.

“Gentleman, if I may, why don’t we have this conversation somewhere more...private.” He emphasizes the last words with an intense stare at the eavesdropping Glaives. They quickly dissipate and with another, not so subtle throat clear, Cor gestures back to the alleyway and starts walking and Prompto has to scramble to keep up.

~

Prompto walks between Nyx and Cor through the empty halls of what once was the Leville and has now become apartments for the hunters that protect the city. When the scourge swallowed up all of Eos 5 years ago, everyone had flocked to Lestallum hoping that the power plant would be able to provide enough electricity to power the huge flood lights that would keep them safe from prowling daemons.

The sound of heavy boots shuffling along well worn carpeting did nothing to ease the well of anxiety that was filling deep in Prompto’s gut. He knew he messed up and he knew that he wasn’t going to get off with just a slap to the wrist and the promise to do better next time. No, this time he was certain he’d be feeling it well into next week.

Cor stops at a door at the far end of the hallway and takes a key from his pocket, slotting it into the lock and turning it. He opens the door and glances at Prompto.

“Inside. Now.”

Cor’s gruff voice usually was a reassuring sound to Prompto but right now it sounded more like a growl and he could practically feel the tension rolling off his body in waves. He realizes he isn’t moving yet when Nyx’s hand on the small of his back none-too-gently urges him inside. Prompto nearly trips over his own feet as he pushes forward. Once inside the sanctity of their shared apartment, Prompto offers a nervous smile.

“So uh, it’s not as bad as it sounds?”

Prompto visibly winces at the grating glare Cor shoots in his direction but it’s Nyx’s voice that cuts right through him.

“You almost died, Prompto! The Glaives that saved your ass called me in a frenzy, saying they had to use a goddamn _Phoenix Down_ on you!”

Prompto frowns and turns away, suddenly finding the fringe on the hem of his shirt more interesting than the twin looks of fear and anger that his lovers are giving him.

“Explain yourself,” Cor says simply, brooking no argument, but the hoarse tone of his voice betrays his otherwise calm outward appearance.

Prompto sighs and flops down on one of their rickety old kitchen chairs.

“Monica said she needed help with a pick up mission. One of the Glaives went off on his own down towards Wiz’s because apparently he had family who were in need and refused to leave their cabin. Anyways, he never came back and so she sent us to go get him, or his tags if that was all that was left, but we were ambushed. A Red Giant popped up out of nowhere and caught me off guard while I was fighting a Ronin.”

Nyx was pacing the apartment, hands anxiously running through the braids at the nape of his neck over and over in what Prompto had long discovered was a nervous tic of his.

“Where were the Glaives who were supposed to be watching your back? Huh? Were they jerkin’ each other off or what?,” Nyx spits, venom clearly lacing his words.

“Nyx,” Cor warns, glancing at the man before turning his attention back to Prompto. He arches his brow, clearly waiting for an answer.

Prompto blanches and stares down at the dingy carpet, wishing he was anywhere else right now.

“Uhm...I...kind of...went off on my own?”

“You WHAT?!” Nyx shouts and Cor has to physically step in front of him to prevent Prompto’s untimely throttling.

“I didn’t mean to go that far!,” Prompto starts. “We couldn’t find the cabin or the Glaive and so I just wandered off seeing if I could find his tags but before I knew it I was alone and that’s when the daemons showed up. I yelled for the Glaive’s as soon as I could though and they came running over but...by that time the Giant had already…”

He trails off, knowing it wouldn’t do his lovers any good to detail his actual death.

“Prompto, you _died_! You were dead and they almost didn’t get to you in time.”

Nyx was seething but it was more out of legitimate fear than true anger towards his younger lover.

“I know! I know, it was stupid and I’m sorry and I’ll never do it again. I _promise_.”

Prompto finally lifts his eyes and meets Nyx and Cor’s, his expression sincere. He knows he made a mistake and he always vowed to do better next time. The small smile he offers seems to be enough to disarm Nyx and he lets out a deep sigh and crosses the apartment, then scoops Prompto into his arms and presses a kiss to his temple.

“Don’t you _ever_ die again, you hear me, sunshine? Or I swear I’ll kill you myself.”

Prompto hiccups a laugh and his arms wrap around Nyx. He lets his head press up under Nyx’s chin and he breathes in that familiar scent that is purely _Nyx._  It’s spice and clean and it clings to him like the incense he always used to light in his room back in Insomnia.

When he pulls back, he notices Cor still hasn’t said anything. In fact, the older man was leaning against the small kitchenette counter looking away from them.

Prompto extracts himself from Nyx’s death grip and pads over to Cor, peering up at him through blond lashes, a prominent pout on his lips.

“I am sorry, Marshal...I made a stupid mistake but never again.”

Cor crosses his arms and stares down at his young lover, eyes narrowing just slightly.

“Can’t make mistakes when you’re dead,” he remarks and Prompto visibly deflates.

Cor sighs and unfolds his arms, reaching down to Prompto’s chin and grasps it firmly.

“We almost lost you today, Prompto. Do you know how terrifying it is to get that call? Because trust me, I’ve gotten that call enough times in my life and I don’t ever want to hear your name at the end of it. Are we understood?”

Prompto’s eyes are so wide that Cor can picture himself swimming in the deep blue of his irises.

“Yes…”

“Yes _what_?”

“Yes sir, I understand.”

Cor watches him for a few more moments before his grip loosens and he lets his thumb carefully skim over Prompto’s bottom lip.

Prompto’s eyes darken fractionally and he allows his tongue to dart out and lick the digit. Cor hums his approval and lets his thumb slide in further, the calloused pad of it rubbing down against Prompto’s tongue.

The blond moans and reaches up, gripping Cor’s wrist and keeping his hand in place as he begins to lick and suck Cor’s thumb in earnest.

“So, we havin’ ‘Glad you’re not dead’ sex?” Nyx smirks, and Cor’s eyes snap up towards him.

“Well when you say it like that…” He deadpans and rolls his eyes, looking back down to Prompto. He jerks his thumb out from Prompto’s mouth and cups his cheek, letting his wet digit stroke Prompto’s cheekbone.

“How are you feeling? Have the effects of the Phoenix Down worn off yet?”

Prompto lifts his arms and wiggles them in unison then he shakes each leg off and smiles up at Cor.

“All good!,” he beams and Cor snorts.

“Good. Because after tonight you might just need another one,” he mutters and Prompto nearly pales on the spot. He feels the solid weight of Nyx suddenly press up against his back and he finds himself trapped between a rock and a hard place. A _really_ hard place.

Lips find the shell of his ear and Nyx’s hot breath ghosts over the skin, sending shivers down Prompto’s spine.

“But first...you need a shower. You’re covered in all kinds of shit and as much as I love you, I also have a sense of smell.”

Prompto whines and reaches back to smack Nyx’s arm, prompting warm laughter out of the other man.

“Asshole,” he mutters and looks up to Cor but to no avail. Even Cor is smirking, laughter on the tip of his tongue.

“He’s right, chocobo. The nickname is cute but not when you smell like the ass-end of one. Go on, in the shower with you.” Cor nudges him away from the two of them and Prompto grabs his duffel bag from the corner, muttering nonsense as he stalks into the bathroom.

He shuts the door and looks at himself in the mirror. He lets out a long suffering sigh as he takes in his disheveled appearance. Dirt and grime is caked into his hair and even more is smudged over his face and whatever skin he happens to be showing in his fatigues.

He pointedly ignores the way his eyes are a little sunken in from lack of sleep and the slightly greyish tone of his malnourished skin. He can’t even remember the last time he had a proper meal that wasn’t rations or granola bars and barely filtered water.

Prompto turns back to the shower and pushes the fraying curtain to the side, reaching in and turning the wobbly handles. Luckily, the water still got pretty hot and the water pressure wasn’t terrible so showers were a luxury he was glad he could afford.

After stripping out of his stiff clothing and depositing it in the corner to be mended and washed later, Prompto climbs into the shower and lets his head hang under the hot spray. His body aches in a million different ways but it’s not all bad. He likes it, the feeling of being alive, of knowing he’s putting in the work of keeping others alive, even if it means his body has to pay the price. But he’d endure aching bones a million times over if it meant other people could know safety.

Pulling back from the spray, Prompto grabs his bright yellow washrag from it’s little hook on the tiled wall and squeezes a bit of his homemade soap onto it, letting it bubble before he brings it to his body and starts to scrub away the layer of filth that threatens to seep into his skin if it stays any longer. He loves this part the most. The feeling of wiping away the burdens from the day that would otherwise threaten to be a permanent stain on his life. He won’t forget the feeling of being dead, the way the Red Giant’s sword nearly cleaved him in two, but he can at least wash away all the evidence and that helps.

When the water runs from hot to barely towing the line of lukewarm, Prompto does one final rinse off before shutting off the water. He grabs his ratty old towel, that he refuses to get rid of because it was a gift from Noctis in their youth and had a cartoonish chocobo with sunglasses on it, and he dries off his body and his hair, letting it lay flat for now. He skims through his duffel bag and pulls out a simple pair of black briefs and slides them on. There’s no point in wearing anything else when he knows it’ll end up on the floor anyways.

With that done, he emerges from the bathroom to find Cor and Nyx standing on the balcony of their room, with the door cracked open just a bit. Nyx seems upset and Cor is impassive as always. He wants to know what they’re talking about but he’s learned long ago just how much Cor hates eaves dropping so he resigns to clearing his throat loud enough for them to hear. Cor looks over and his eyes soften. Nyx turns as well and smiles, opening the door and walking over to the blond.

His steps falter as he gets closer, however, and his smile turns into a frown.

“Prompto…”

Nyx’s hand reaches forward to tentatively trace the pink scar that runs diagonally from Prompto’s right shoulder down to his navel. Prompto aims for lighthearted.

“It’s cool, right? Chicks dig scars.” He grins, but Nyx isn’t amused and neither, it seems, is Cor who has decided to join them inside.

He circles around Prompto and his hand skims along the scar running in the same direction down his back, a frown tugging at his own lips.

Prompto worries his bottom lip, hating to be under their scrutinization and he worms his way out from between them.

“It’s fine, okay? I’m okay, and I’m here and I’m alive and I really _really_ missed you so can we just...all be here alive together?”

Cor glances from Prompto to Nyx and Nyx just shrugs.

“Alright. On the bed with you, then.”

Prompto smiles and practically leaps from the center of the room and onto their King sized bed with a flop. Nyx can’t help but chuckle as he saunters over to his young lover.

Prompto raises his hands up and Nyx lets himself be enveloped by his literal ball of sunshine. Their lips slot together, Prompto’s arms wrapping around Nyx’s shoulders and hands getting tangled up in his braids. It starts off slow, teasingly, with nips of teeth here and there, but Nyx deepens it as he presses Prompto down into the bed, tongue swiping plush pink lips and begging for entrance.

Prompto obliges and his own tongue licks around Nyx’s mouth. He can taste spice and _Nyx_ and it’s so perfect that he can’t help the keening moan that slips from the back of his throat. Nyx swallows up the sound, his hands moving down to grip Prompto’s waist with a possessiveness that sends heat straight to Prompto’s groin.

He can register noises happening around him like the sound of velcro and a zipper, the crinkling of something plastic, a thump of an object landing on the bed.

Nyx pulls his mouth away and starts to kiss down Prompto’s jaw, dotting his skin with chaste kisses until he reaches his neck and Prompto moans, throwing his head back and barring more skin to his lover. Nyx leaves wet, open mouthed kisses along the column of his neck. The kisses are teasing at best, and torturously slow at worst. Prompto whines and he can feel the soft vibrations of Nyx chuckling. Before he can make a comment about hurrying up, he feels Nyx’s teeth sink into the juncture of his neck and shoulder and the words die on his tongue, instead turning into a loud moan.

Nyx pulls back to admire his work, his thumb pressing into the mark. Prompto loves the combined pressure and pain that elicits and he nearly mewls his content.

He turns his head to the side and finally sees what Cor was up to. There’s a new bottle of lube on the bed (Prompto raises his brow and Cor merely shrugs), a couple of towels (leave it to Cor to be thinking of cleanup when sporting a massive boner), along with one of Prompto’s favorite toys, which sends an extra spike of heat through his body because he knows that toy is only used for—

The sound of metal catches his attention. It must have been Cor’s belt landing on the floor because Prompto’s eyes were immediately drawn to the Marshal’s crotch and his clearly hard cock begging for some kind of relief.

Prompto squirms out of Nyx’s hold with some effort and he crawls over to the edge of the bed on his hands and knees. He lifts a hand, palm upward, and curls a finger towards himself. Cor snorts but he walks forward anyways and Prompto sits up on his knees. His fingers walk up from strong thighs to the button of his Crownsguard issued uniform pants and with a practiced flick of his wrist, the button pops. Leaning forward, Prompto tongues the zipper until it’s facing outward and he grasps it with his teeth, dragging it down. He swears he can feel Cor’s cock throb with every tug of the zipper’s teeth. But Cor has an ungodly amount of patience when it comes to sex, whereas Prompto knows he would have blown his load by now.

Once the zipper is fully down, Prompto pulls back and smirks up at Cor who is slightly red in the face, pupils blown wide, and he grasps the hem of Cor’s pants and boxers, tugging them down simultaneously. Prompto knows he’s the only one who can sort of get away with teasing the Marshal and so he milks it for all he can before Cor inevitably snaps. Or Prompto begs.

Cor’s cock springs out of its confines and nearly smacks Prompto on the chin. With a devilish grin, Prompto leans forward and licks a stripe up the bottom of Cor’s cock from base to tip, his tongue flicking against the bead of precum that’s already formed at the head.

The shuddery breath that Cor releases is enough motivation for Prompto to continue his ministrations. But before he can, he’s being tugged back by the hips.

Prompto yelps and whines, looking back over his shoulder at the perpetrator.

“What gives?”

Nyx just laughs and pats the blond’s outer thigh.

“Hold on, kid. I’m sure you’re eager as all hell to give the Marshal the second best head of his life—”

“Second best?” Cor asks, amusement dancing in his eyes.

“—but we don’t want this night to end _too_ quickly. Besides, if I recall, I was kinda busy here.”

With that, Nyx rolls Prompto onto his back once more and attacks his neck with raspberries. That draws a loud series of bubbling giggles from Prompto and he gasps between fits of laughter, pushing back on Nyx’s shoulders.

“Q-Quit...ahahaha….quit it, Nyx!”

Nyx pulls back breathless and grins down at his lover, large hands splayed over his pale, freckled chest.

“Are you going to behave?”

Prompto appears to consider it but holds up his palms when he sees Nyx about to dive back in for seconds.

“Yes, yes, I’ll behave, I promise!” He squeals and that gets a chuckle out of Cor.

“Good. Roll over.” Nyx reaches over and grabs the lube and the large dildo that they only bring out when Prompto is going to be taking two cocks that night.

With an excited shiver, Prompto grabs one of the towels and lays it underneath him, then he rolls onto his belly and props his hips up. The rough material of the towel is a welcomed friction against his aching cock and he has to fight the urge to rut into it.

He doesn’t seem to succeed though because a loud smack reverberates through his ears and it takes him a moment to register the sting of pain that accompanies it. Another smack, and Prompto is moaning out into the sheets.

Nyx’s hand connects with his freckled cheeks once more and Prompto’s cock twitches. Nyx then grips onto the flesh and gives a squeeze. He leans forward and presses lips against Prompto’s ear.

“Such a good boy...so responsive.”

Prompto is over the moon with the praise and he has to stop himself from wiggling in excitement. From this angle he can’t see much but he feels Nyx grab the hem of his briefs and tug them down over his ass and down his thighs. His cock is freed and he already knows he’s dribbling precum onto the towel. (He’ll have to remember to thank Cor for that later when he’s sleeping in an unsoiled bed).

He can feel the bed shifting and Nyx’s warmth is gone in an instant. He turns back to see what’s happening but Nyx grabs his chin and forces it back forward.

“Ah. Eyes front, kid.”

He nods but the anticipation is rising in him. He hears the lube cap and then the sound of slick skin. Suddenly, something warm and wet is rubbing circles against his hole and he shudders involuntarily at the feeling.

“Shhh, I’ve got you.” Cor’s voice is dripping with warmth and Prompto finds himself relaxing into the bed as Cor’s finger teases his rim. He slips it in without much difficulty and Prompto gasps at the intrusion. This is his favorite part, if he’s being honest with himself. Having one, or both, of his lovers fingers inside of him. It’s such an understated intimacy that he finds he’s constantly craving.

Cor’s finger is slow and precise, working to open him up. While Prompto and Nyx sometimes revelled in the delicious burn of the quick and dirty, Cor did not share their proclivities for rushed prep.

“Fuck, Cor…” Prompto whines, fingers digging into the bedding. He was about to ask where Nyx went but he feels familiar calloused fingers on his chin, urging him to look up.

His eyes meet Nyx’s and he unconsciously licks his lips which draws a soft laugh out of the Captain. He hadn’t even heard Nyx take his pants off but there he was, half naked and perfect and his cock was standing at attention. Prompto couldn’t help the swell of pride he felt, knowing that _he_ was the one who caused that reaction in Nyx. It was something he never got over.

Having been so incredibly self-conscious as a kid, it took a long time for Prompto to be comfortable with his body. Especially after losing weight and working so hard to keep it off. He could still recall how nervous he was the first time he got naked in front of Nyx and Cor, so worried that they’d see the stripes of silver that marred his thighs and belly, an indicator of his past self, but they didn’t care. In fact, they spent most of the night worshiping every inch of Prompto’s body until he couldn’t figure out where he began and Cor and Nyx ended.

“Hey, sunshine, you okay?”

Nyx’s concerned gaze brings Prompto out of his reverie and he realizes that Cor has also stopped.

“Wha-? Oh, yeah, yeah sorry, just got lost in my thoughts,” he says with a deep blush that runs from his cheeks down his neck.

“Do you want us to stop?,” Cor asks from behind him and Prompto shakes his head.

“No, astrals, please don’t stop. I’m okay, I’m green,” he says confidently and Nyx nods. Cor’s finger resumes it’s slowly push and pull and then Prompto feels another digit prod his entrance before slipping in alongside the first.

He hisses through the initial burn but it doesn’t last long. His attention returns to Nyx who’s holding his cock at the base and inching it towards Prompto’s mouth.

“Open up, baby.” Nyx says, gentle and sweet and Prompto melts around the words, opening his mouth.

Nyx slides the tip of his cock past eager lips and groans at the feel of warm, wet heat. Prompto shifts and pushes up a bit on his forearms to get a better angle, then curls his tongue and rubs it along the vein that runs along the underside of Nyx’s cock.

“Shit...yeah, just like that baby, that’s perfect.”

Once Prompto is sure his mouth is adequately situated, he relaxes his jaw and lets Nyx begin his careful thrusting. One of Nyx’s hands is loosely wrapped around his jaw and the other travels to his hair, brushing through it before cupping the nape of his neck and keeping him in place.

Cor’s fingers, which were moving pretty languidly, suddenly scissor open as they push in and out of his eager entrance and Prompto moans around the length of Nyx’s cock. Nyx flexes his hips and grins at Cor.

“Make him do that again.”

Cor snorts but obliges and twists his wrist just so, sending another loud moan through Prompto and straight to Nyx’s cock.

“Fuck, I love when he does that.” Nyx smirks and continues his languid thrusting.

“Prom, I’m going to insert another, okay?”

Prompto makes a thumbs up gesture and Cor takes that as permission, squirting another small dollop of lube against Prompto’s ass, then slides a third finger into him. He learned his lesson long ago that Prompto needed some kind of warning beforehand. Nyx still had the scar to prove that.

“Gods, you look beautiful. So beautiful for us, sunshine. You know that? Yeah, you’re so good…” Nyx coos his praise and Prompto keens. Saliva is starting to pool around his mouth and the room fills with the lewd sounds of wet skin on skin and light panting.

“Shit, Prom.”

Nyx pulls back and Prompto tries to chase his cock with his mouth but Nyx laughs and presses his palm to Prompto’s forehead.

“Calm down, I just don’t want to blow my load before we get to the main event. You might still be young and spry but Cor and I don’t have your refractory period. As much as Cor wants to believe he does.”

Cor shoots Nyx a deathly glare but the Captain shrugs and kneels on the floor so he can be face to face with Prompto.

“Besides, this is the fun part.”

Before Prompto has a chance to ask what that means, he feels the head of something cool and slick pressing against his entrance. A moan rips from his lips as Cor pushes in the dildo, slowly.

It was a bit bigger than Cor’s cock, which Prompto thought was nigh impossible but hey, sex shops will sell just about anything and how could they deny Prompto’s size kink when it made him make noises like _that_. The dildo itself was a gaudy purple (Prompto joked _What’s more appropriate than Royal Purple?)_ and it was long and girthy with a flared base to keep it from sinking in fully. (Nyx thought the base was useless, no one was going to be able to get it that far down—good LORD, Prompto, where are you keeping that thing?!)

Nyx rubs Prompto’s arms and smiles his award winning smile at the young blond, his words soft and praising but Prompto could barely register what he was saying. His blood was rushing through his ears as Cor sunk the toy deep inside his ass and then patted the base when it was fully embedded.

“You okay?” Nyx asks. “Prompto, baby, breathe.”

Prompto gasps out a stuttered breath and nods his head, taking a few moments to greedily gulp down air.

“G-Good, yes, green, I’m good.” Nyx nods and stands back up, putting his hands on Prompto’s shoulders as Cor places his own hands on Prompto’s hips. Together, the two of them help Prompto sit up and shift so he’s in a kneeling position and facing the foot of the bed, legs open wide, showing off his angry, leaking cock that’s bobbing between pale thighs.

“Where do your hands go, Prompto?” Cor’s voice is hoarse but still controlled and that lets Prompto know he’s well on his way to losing his damn mind.

Prompto places his wrists at the small of his back and grips onto them, keeping his posture straight and obedient. Cor leans forward and kisses his temple, placing strategic nips on his jaw and earlobe.

“Good boy,” he whispers into the blond’s ear and Prompto shudders as his skin crawls with goosebumps.

“Now, I don’t about you, Marshal,” Nyx starts, walking back around to the foot of the bed, “But this doesn’t seem quite like a perfect punishment yet. Do you agree?”

Cor pulls away from Prompto’s neck where he was worrying the pale column with his fangs, and grins, stepping towards Nyx.

“I do. What do you propose we do with our reckless brat?” Cor stares down at the vulnerable boy on the bed and it looks like he’s really trying to rein in his self control so he doesn’t pounce him right then and there.

Nyx rummages around in his bag that was carelessly shoved under the bed, and pulls out an item, holding it up for Prompto to see.

The blond’s cock _twitches_ at the sight and he has to bite back a moan. Cor arches a brow and his lips twitch with the ghost of a smile.

“I think that’s a perfect idea.”

Nyx nods and approaches the blond.

“Okay?” He whispers, and Prompto nods his consent. Nyx’s eyes darken and his smirk turns devilish as he slides the rubber cock ring down Prompto’s length until it’s sitting snugly at the base. Prompto almost comes then and there from the feeling of calloused hands on his cock but he resists the urge. No, this was going to be so much better than that.

Nyx tended to be the shot caller when it came to their little afternoon delights. It wasn’t because of the power trip, for which Prompto was thankful, but Nyx was the only one of the three of them who didn’t still get a little red under the collar when the topic of sex came up. He had his fair share of trysts growing up, whereas Cor mainly kept to himself for most of his life. And Prompto was as inexperienced as they came when they first started their...whatever they were. But, that didn’t stop Cor from eventually stepping up as well once they were all a bit more comfortable with each other.

He didn’t think Cor Leonis, Marshal of the Crownsguard, could have such a hard time giving commands in the bedroom too but he was surprisingly shy. Well, _was_. Cor fit into their routine pretty well and they found he had a penchant for being a good second in command, at least in this instance. But Prompto did think watching Cor submit to Nyx was quite possibly the hottest thing he’d ever seen—

“Prom? Helloooo? You still with us, kid?”

It takes Prompto a few seconds to register the hand waving in front of his face. His face flushes red and he nods to Nyx.

“Yes, sorry, lost in thought.”

Nyx raises his brow and Prompto glances down.

“Dirty thoughts."

“Ah. Well, if you’d rather live out your fantasies in your mind—”

“No, no, sorry, please, I’ll pay attention. I promise.”

Cor arches a brow at him.

“Isn’t that what got you in this mess in the first place, sunshine?”

Prompto turns beet red and he sighs.

“Yes, but this was different. I was thinking about that time at Wiz’s when we shared the caravan? And Nyx tied you up with—”

"Prom.” Cor says gruffly, cheeks tinged pink. “That’s quite enough. Just keep your mind on the task at hand, huh?”

Prompto nods, determined to stay in the moment. Nyx smiles at that and ushers Cor closer to the edge of the bed and stands behind the taller man. He wraps his arms around his trim waist, hands trailing down to his cock and grips it firmly around the base. Cor’s breath hitches and Prompto shifts a bit in interest.

“C’mere, Prom,” Nyx encourages and Prompto walks forward on his knees, careful not to jostle the toy inside of him that’s pressing right up against his prostate.

“Why don’t you put that pretty little mouth to work and get Cor all nice and ready for you.”

Prompto doesn’t hesitate to unhook his hands from behind his back and lean forward, nails digging into the mattress. He lowers his head, taking the cock that Nyx is currently offering him into his mouth, and flicks his tongue across the slit. Cor groans, and Nyx grins, hooking his chin over the man’s shoulder to stare down at the blond.

“That’s it, sunshine. Give him what he wants.”

Prompto can taste the bitter precum that beads at the tip, his tongue spreading it all over the head before he begins to sink lower on Cor’s length.  He hears wet sounds coming from above and when he glances up, he sees Cor’s head turned to the side, his and Nyx’s tongues battling it out in a very heated kiss. That spurs Prompto on and he starts to bob his head in earnest, his lips forming a tight suction resulting in a very lewd sound.

A hand threads through his hair and Prompto could pick the familiar weight of Cor’s hand from a lineup. Cor pulls away from the kiss to look down at Prompto through half lidded eyes and Prompto decides in that moment that he wants Cor to _always_ look at him like that.

Cor’s grip tightens in Prompto’s hair and he pulls him back, much to Prompto’s reluctance.

“Play with your toy. Get yourself ready.”

Cor sounds like he’s smoked a pack a day for the last 50 years and Prompto knows he’s gone. He stays settled on one hand and his knees, reaching back with his other to grasp the base of the toy. His breath hitches and he gasps, closing his eyes as he starts to move the toy inside of him. He starts slow, with little shallow pushes and pulls but as he starts to loosen up he gets brave and moves it quicker, deeper.

When he opens his eyes again, he sees Cor and Nyx helping each other undress what’s left of their uniforms. It takes them a while though, what with all the teasing kisses in between losing articles of clothing. But once they are as naked as the day they were born, Prompto treats himself to a view of their deliciously muscled bodies. The two never let themselves get even the slightest out of shape, even when it seemed all hope was lost. They just worked even harder.

Scars lined their bodies, a lightning pattern that ran from Nyx’s thighs, up his torso, and down one of his arms. Meanwhile, Cor had a smattering or random nips and cuts and sword slashes in seemingly meaningless patterns.

Prompto’s hand continues to pump the toy inside of him and when his panting becomes fast and laboured, Nyx reaches over and grabs his wrist.

“That’s good, sunshine. Come on, on your knees again.”

Prompto slowly pushes himself back up into a kneeling position and he feels the bed shift behind him with Nyx’s weight, while Cor moves to kneel in front of him.

His warm hand reaches up and strokes the side of Prompto’s face. He leans in and Cor smirks, pressing a kiss to his lips. The fullness and pressure in his ass disappears and Prompto whines at the feeling, glancing back to see Nyx tossing the toy on a nearby towel.

“You ready, baby?”

Prompto nods quickly and Nyx laughs.

“Thought so. Go ahead, Cor.”

Cor presses his hands to Prompto’s waist and gives a gentle squeeze, then _lifts_. Prompto gives a surprised gasp but he quickly shifts to wrap his legs around Cor’s waist. Their cocks are trapped between their bellies and it’s all Prompto can do not to try and thrust up for that delicious friction.

Cor wraps his arm around Prompto’s back to keep him in place, then blindly reaches over for the bottle of lube. Nyx decides to jump in and help, grabbing the discarded bottle and uncapping it. He squeezes a generous amount into Cor’s palm and Cor brings it to his own cock, lathering it up in the viscous gel.

“Hold onto me,” Cor says gruffly and Prompto’s hands grip his shoulders like a vice. Cor easily lifts his hips and grabs onto the base of his cock, positioning it under Prompto’s entrance. Once he finds his target, he helps the blond sink down onto him.

Prompto gasps and moans low, forehead tipping forward to thump against Cor’s.

“You’re doing good, baby, you’re taking me so well.”

The slide is slow and tortuous and Prompto has to fight the very strong urge to slam his hips down and ride Cor into the night, but he keeps his patience and lets Cor control the pace.

After what seems like an eternity, Prompto feels the bottoms of his ass collide with Cor’s thighs and he knows he’s sunk to the hilt.

“Fuuuuck…” Prompto draws out, nails leaving angry red half-crescents in Cor’s shoulder’s. Oh well, what’s a few more marks, right?

Cor’s breathing is ragged and sweat is starting to bead at his forehead, which lets Prompto know he’s trying just as hard to keep his composure. Cor shifts a bit to take some pressure off his knees and just as he settles down, Prompto feels wet fingers teasing at his entrance. One slips in and Prompto cries out, burying his face in the crook of Cor’s neck.

“Oh fuck oh _fuck_ ohfuckohfuck—”

He knows he’s babbling but he can’t find it in himself to care because he currently has Cor’s dick in his ass and Nyx’s finger’s and he feels like he’s going to die and it’s wonderful. Nyx leans forward, pressing soft kisses to the freckles scattered on Prompto’s shoulders, whispering words of praise to him while he fingers him open even wider.

Two fingers and one threat to kill Nyx “ _right fucking now if you don’t put your cock in me”_ later, Nyx is lining up his lubed cock to Prompto’s entrance. He presses the head forward and watches it squish in next to Cor’s, then disappear completely.

Prompto drags his nails down Cor’s shoulders and opens his mouth to scream, but all that comes out is tiny, strained whimper. The feeling never gets old, and it’s one of Prompto’s favorites. That feeling of being so full you think you’ll split open right then and there.

“Astrals, you feel so fucking tight, Prom. That’s it baby. Gods, look at you, you were born for this. You take our cocks so _fucking_ well.”

Nyx’s own voice sounds strained to his ears and he wants to yell at them to get on with it. He can faintly register the fact that he’s now drooling down Cor’s chest but he can’t find it in himself to care, not when there are two hot cocks filling him to the brim.

There’s quiet conversation going on around him and then it halts, and Prompto feels Cor flex his hips and start his gentle slide in and out of him. Nyx thrusts in the opposite direction. When Cor thrusts up, Nyx pulls back, when Cor pulls back, Nyx thrusts up, and so begins of the cycle of the process that will completely be Prompto’s undoing.

The room is thick with the smell of sex and the sounds of slick skin. Prompto’s moans overpower all that though, as well as the sounds of Cor and Nyx’s heavy panting.

Cor’s mouth is attacking the left side of Prompto’s neck, leaving bite after bite on pale skin, working his way down to his chest and nipples. When his mouth circles around a pink bud, Prompto lets out a wet sob and tosses his head back against Nyx’s shoulder.

The Captain laughs, breathless, and leans down to attack to the other side of Prompto’s neck, leaving his own marks along the skin.

“You like that, baby? Huh? You like me and Cor leaving our marks on you?”

Prompto feels like he’s floating, watching the men debauch him from far away.

“Yes... _Six_ , yes, I’m yours, I’m yours,” he hiccups and Nyx grunts. The admission alone is enough to send him over the edge he’d dangerously been teetering over the past hour or so and with a particularly hard thrust, he pushes up into Prompto and comes, his seed coating his lover’s insides and his other lover’s cock.

“Fuck!” Nyx yells, hips stuttering in his release. Cor pulls his mouth off one abused nipples and shifts to the other, running a fang along it, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“Lightweight,” he mutters and Nyx is too sated to bother with a quip of his own. Carefully, he slides out of Prompto and crashes back against the pillows at the head of the bed.

“All yours, Marshal.”

“Finally.”

Prompto yelps as he’s suddenly pushed back against the bed and Cor towers over him. His large hand reaches down to the cock ring that’s sitting snug against Prompto’s cock and snaps the latch, pulling it off. His hand envelopes the blonde’s cock and Prompto mewls, his eyes rolling back into his head.

Cor grins and shifts his weight, then begins to thrust into Prompto in a brutal pace, the bed squeaking and smacking against the wall with his efforts. His cock is hitting Prompto’s prostate head on and with only four pumps of his cock in Cor’s hand, he’s coming with a shout, painting his torso and Cor’s hand with his release. Cor grunts and it isn’t long before he’s following suit and filling Prompto with even more come.

Prompto doesn’t remember much of what happened after that. He vaguely recalls feeling warm hands on him and hearing his lovers talking to him.

_You did so good…_

_We’re so proud of you…_

_Just relax now, okay?_

_We’ve got you, Prom._

_We’re not going to let anything happen to you, sunshine…_

_You’re safe._

_~_

When Prompto comes to, he can register the rough, slightly scratchy feeling of the bed sheets and a familiar ache in his backside. He opens his eyes just slightly and see’s he’s been cleaned up and tucked into bed like a burrito. He can even smell the faint scent of antiseptic, so they must have tried patching up the worst of the many bites they left on his skin over the course of the night.

Before he can question where his lovers are, he hears movement a few feet away in the small kitchenette, and hushed voices. This time, he doesn’t make his presence known.

“I know he’s old enough to watch out for himself but, dammit, shit like this makes me want to always assign a guard to him. I mean, wandering off alone like that? It’s like the kid has a death wish or something.” Nyx sounds frustrated and Prompto doesn’t blame him. He really fucked up.

“He may be old enough but he’s still a kid yet. His best friend is Astrals knows where, his other two are off leading their own groups of soldiers, and the world is shrouded in darkness. Hell, I know I did some stupid shit when I was his age but that was in a much nicer world. Prompto, he...he’s depressed, Nyx. He doesn’t need a guard, he needs a therapist.”

Nyx snorts bitterly and Prompto can hear his beads clinking together as he shakes his head.

“Where are we going to find a therapist during the apocalypse, huh? You got a reference or somethin’? Because the way I see it, unless he talks to somebody, I don’t want him going out on missions again.”

“That’s not your call to make, Nyx.” Cor says and there’s a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“He’s a good fighter, and we need as many people out there as we can. You can’t let your feelings get in the way—”

“Oh cut the crap, Marshal. Feelings are the only thing I’ve got left in this gods forsaken world that can’t be taken away from me. I’m not going to stop caring just because it’s not efficient to do so. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don’t feel the same goddamn way whenever Prompto’s deployed.”

There’s a heavy silence. For a while, Prompto thinks maybe they’re done but Cor finally speaks and it’s so quiet he has to strain to hear it.

“You’re right. I do feel the same way. But I’ve also lost a lot of people in my days to things like PTSD and depression and it can be just as deadly as a daemon. Just a different kind of daemon.”

One of the kitchen chairs scrape across the floor and there’s the sound of rustling clothes and then quiet breathing. He can only assume they’re hugging. Nyx was a hugger, after all.

“We’ll...try to find someone to talk to him, then. Maybe go on a few missions together. It’s been a while since we’ve all fought by each other’s side.”

Cor hums in the back of his throat and after a while of contemplation, he sighs.

“We’ll get through this, Nyx, All of us.”

And in that moment, Prompto really, truly believed that.

**Author's Note:**

> This originally was meant to be a one shot but I got carried away writing an entire backstory so I do have plans to turn this into a long fic! But with all the saucy details as separate fics in the series. Let me know if you want to see more of these boys!  
> [Find me on Tumblr!](https://pocket-prompto.tumblr.com/)  
> [Or on Twitter!](https://twitter.com/pocketprompto)
> 
> ALSO You can find Alex's Prom/Nyx/Cor fic [HERE ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871602)


End file.
